Ideas
by Raicheda-Gives-Ya-An-Idea
Summary: series of ideas, to continue to not continue, time will decide, what do you think Rated M for my own personal safety, even if theirsupposed to be k or T i know what i'm like, and i aint risking it.
1. S3 aka silent sufferer series

The Deepest Reccesses of the mind

Chapter 1 - Prologue

It's not that I can't remember my past, I just choose not to, as with who I was back then, and what I became, He has no place in the world I currently live in, for I am no longer myself.

If you asked, my master would say I am nothing more than a persona of my previous guardian, and that I pushed who I was to the side, into non-existance.

But now, like this so called 14th Noah, He slowly emerged, slowly taking control, and I could do nothing, afer all, how can someone fight something, they don't believe exists, and so, in the deepest recesses of my mind, I condemmed myself...

To suffer in silence.

The deepest reecesses of the mind stars Allen Walker in a new light, a change on how cross marian finds the boy gives Allen a whole new psychological outlook, as trauma removes who he was, and creates form of split personality where he generates the persona of Mana Walker whereas his own self is pushed into the back of his mind, slowly recovering from the trauma but in a different way than to the Allen Walker we know, Red as the persona is known from allens past, recovers by believing that mana may have been the only one to love him in the world but he could survive enough on his own without humanities help before and can contimue to do so, therefore when allen asks cross whether manas words of 'I Love You' were truly for him or his noah, he isn't the only one feeling betrayed and his hate for humanity as a whole grows, Allen can forgive, forget and move forward, but red will not forgive, not forget, and will seek revenge against Humanity.

Chapter 2 – The Opening Curtain

Under a blood red sky a graveyard lay, among it was a tall gangly dead tree it's branches having long since stilled in it's final attempt to reach the sky. The bark of the tree rotting away, and filled with holes long since abandoned by insects attempting to eat it's sap or green leaves, and were there are no insects there are no birds. The whole graveyard devoid of life, Except a small boy, hardlly breathing, barely alive, laying in his own pool of blood, desperately trying to hold onto the smallest part of life he could, but the boys one unwounded blue-grey eye, soulless told a story of a boy with nothing left to live for, all reason to stay alive, long since deprived, and even more recent, his last speck of hope, destroyed.

Originally red-brownhair now blood soaked slowly turned a dull shade of white, a red scaley hand spasming every now and then, revealing an unearthly green cross embedded in the back of his hand, the boys checkered coat and baggy trousers both caked in blood and the dry soil turned gloop from the blood covering them like a second skin. It was clear the boy should not have survived the night.

But the Curtains have just opened, and their must be more than one member of the cast, therefore enters another player on our stage, one who laughs in the face of death, time and time again, he has a tall firm body clad in a black coat with gold lining, and a silver starlike cross pinned to his left breast, his fiery scarlet hair trailing his shoulders in a sleek well kempt manner, and a white mask adorning half his aristocratic face, adding to his charm.

Kneeling beside the boy he mumbled about being an apostle of god, awhile he checked the boys wounds, pausing momentarily at the gaping wound across one of the boys eyes and down his face, but not passing a second glance at his arm as he also mumbled about the boys unlucky fate as an accomodator aswell.

The man sat on a nearby gravestone, reading 'Mana Walker', lit and took a long drag from a fresh ciggerrette before nodding to himself, slinging his barely touched ciggerette on the floor and crushign it with the heel of his foot, the man hoisted the young boy into his arms and started off down and out the cemmetary, with the occasional 'filthy, disgusting, a loooong bubble bath.' and the occasional groan of disgust and annoyance.

And so the stage was set, the beginning of a second life for the young boy, whether he desired it or not. 


	2. Double edged sword

Double Edged Sword

It was so close it scarred him, the words echoing in his head, driving him to near insanity, and causing him many sleepless nights in which the shadows danced across the walls surrounding him and playing on his fears. Once again he would find himself asking why the shit always happens to him. And once more he would bottle it up, ready for the challenges the next day brought to test his survival skills. But one can only hold in so much sorrow before their mask brakes. And when that time comes Someone Will take notice.

Authors note:

in this series, Neah/The 14th only existed in the past, Allen is the Inheritor of the gene, though he is unaware of how unless the 14th was his relative but he can't of been 'in allens mind' because otherwise Mana should have recognised him or taken him in when Neah died, right? And what of the mother?

Central is not interfearing. Yet! (I only like Link)

Cross is Still an Ass though a parental one

Chaoji Doesnt exist till I come up with a valid way to brutally murder him so assume he is on a mission at All times

Kanda is a Piss off

Lena is Leach

Lavi is closing up after the ark incident, becoming more like a bookman

Komui = MAD house

Mana is...was Insane, which Allen keeps forgetting. Not that his friends know either of that.

And allen, he's on a very thin tightrope, good job he's a clown cos the tightrope is his bridge of sanity, to fall is to loose it, but cos Allen's kind and good at poker, he seems normal to his friends.

Prologue

Tossing over once more Allen tried to block out the 'Damn' song from his head; the previous fourteenths so called 'Lullaby', wasn't so Lulling as it was Keeping him awake from its eerie repetitiveness in his head. Sighing Allen slid out of his bed. Raising his night shirt over his head he flung it to a random section of the room, soon after his pants joined them, heading into the bathroom, Allen took of his boxers and went into the shower, placing the dial on cold he slumped against the shower wall, his head hanging in what seemed defeat and his hair covering his face, it almost seemed as if Allen was crying silent tears.

He must have been in there for a fair bit of time before he got out, giving himself a once-over with a white towel, Allen wrapped the towel around his waist and proceeded with his morning ritual, even though it was only ten past midnight.

Exiting his room in his normal gear, Allen put on a stoic face and headed to the cafeteria, no one being around at this time in the morning made the order seem unearthly quiet, only the sound of Allen's own breathing and foot steps echoing in the silence of the hallways.

Inside the Dining area Allen put on a small smile and had a quick exchange of words with the current chef on the night times shift; the night shift was usually for late working scientists, or exorcists and finders who made the last train back or 1st train in the morning home from their missions. However over the past few days Allen had become a bit of a regular as food was always comforting for him not that he ate a lot at night, just 8 bowls of miso soup, 12 mitarashi dangos, 4 onigiris_(rice buns)_, 9 takoyaki_(ball shaped pancakes with squid in the centre), _4 onion rings, and 3 plates of bangers and mash.

Eating at night though had its effects on the daytime, much to jerry's displeasure Allen had been eating less during the day not by much, just minus a few bowls, Allen simply shrugged him off saying that jerry's food was so good he didn't need to eat as much any more, he hadn't exactly lied, he didn't need to eat as much during the day, and jerry was an amazing cook, but he didnt feel comfortable with letting people know he was loosing sleep and that he ate to keep his mind off it.

The tell tale signs of sleeplessness, aka, the growing bags under his eyes and the urgent need to snap at anyone being too loud or annoying where covered up by his mask of happiness, and a tad of make-up he had bought on his way back from a solo mission a few days back.

Today it seems he wasn't the only one up late/early, and what a kill joy his eating partner was going to be.


	3. Vallen

**The Vaccant Souls**

Back then if you asked me my name i'd shrug and hide my hands in the pockets of my too big coat.

If you asked me my age i'd roll my eyes

you ask me if I can talk, I raise my eyebrow at you

and now your borderline worried and frustrated at the actions of a 4 year old

you ask me if im alone, I stare at you

you ask me where my parents are, and i'd feel disgusted.

I may have been young but I understood the way they treated me all too well.

They are no parents of mine.

Chapter One: Darkness in memory

Child's P.O.V

Here I was minding my own business, just heading home to that bloody circus, when some weirdo grabbed me as I went through the short cut I know through the back alley. The bloody wanka was bothering me just to rant about some innocence, whatever that is, 'tis very bad for the guy, As Gremjows bakery's out of the cheap bread, because of that Cosimo is gonna be mad at me again, I hate him, but I get paid only for doing random things, so I have to put-up with it, i'm still mad though and this guy is pissing me off, so im gonna off him, Ha off him.

I kicked the guy in between his jewls and hit him on the back of the head with my gloved hand, yeah I know its padded, but the arms a dead weight it only ever hurts me, so I gotta use it for something, The Bloody jerk then goes all weird on me and grows big metal things out the side of his face and chest and tries to stab me with a silver stick coming out his arm, which wasn't very nice

Then, my own arm suddenly cramps up and hurts badly again, it hurts so badly that I feel sick and pass out, passing straight into my Vallen the only place I ever feel safe in.

When I wake up he's gone, so I shrug it off that I can't vent and carry on back home.

Cosimo was very mad when I returned, and hit me repeatedly, Bastard, one of these days i'm gonna sick im with a good sharp blade, but right now im tired hungry and in pain, so I just curl up and beg him to stop, Begging, weak, pathetic, something I shouldn't have to ever do, especially not to this asshole, but even though my begging is his pride booster he doesn't stop like usual today, infact he only stopped after wht seemed hours to me when we heard 'the' dog bark, I couldn't see his face from my curled up position, but I could feel his anger increase and roll off of him in waves, that made me shiver; he suddenly stormed out of the room and as soon as I was sure he wasn't coming bacck a let out a shaky sigh of relief, I tried to get up but all my limbs ache from being on my feet from before dawn and the beating, and I have hardly eaten today so I don't feel much strength in my body anyway, since I can't move very well I shifted my body into a more comfortable position, just a little sleep, then i'll go see if Felipe has any gruel left over for me at least.

I was always alone, until the dog came, I had thought it was okay to be alone, I didn't need anyone else, but then allen came; if I stay alone i'll be able to live but, allen kept coming staying by my side and even protected me once before from Cosimo, and I came to feel warm when he was around, despite telling myself he and his owner would eventually leave again,

i had hurt the dog after its performance with its master because I was jelous, jelous of love, something i can never attain, because of my cursed arm, I didn't mean to, but, and now the dog doesn't come to me anymore but yet that bark could only have been.

I mustn't get attatched.

But i'm lonely.

I was washing the clothes when I saw Allens Master sitting under a tree staring at the ground; Curious I went over to see what he was doing, as I move closer I see that the man is staring at a hole, a hole that Allen was lying in.

"is it dead?"

The man looked up at me,looking quite shocked,

"_it's dead"_ the man said, loneliness lacing his voice, as he started to push the soil upon Allens still form.

I continued to watch quietly, my eyes hardening as the parts of the dogs body I could see where covered in bruises even though the dogs fur did a good job of covering them the dog was covered in bruises in such a state that the strongest person on earth would feel pity towards it. As I voice my observation another thought hits me, The bruises, they must be how the dog died, but who would...

"_what are they?"_

"_i want you to put these in the mutts food"_

"_no, I won't do it"_

Cosimo, it can only be him, no one else here would stoop so low as to kill a valuable member of the troop

"it must've been Cosimo" I said through my teeth as I seethed with anger "your acts better than his, and he's been jealous for awhile, his acts pretty bad, but he's good at theese kind of things."

The man flatly replied that the dog would've died soon from old age anyway, and to forget it.

Anger and confusion bubbling inside me I asked him if he was going to have his revenge, but it turned out he wasn't going to bother because it would cause trouble.

"i see"

"_Hmm, then again who are you?"_

"i do odd jobs here, brought your meals to you before." I replied frowning at his words

"_i'm not good at remembering faces. You also,Your also covered in bruises?"_

the man licked his finger and put it on my face, not expecting him to do that, hell to even touch me for that sake I quickly moved out the way, but he still got me.

"Eww! Thats disgusting! You don't just go around using your saliva, idiot!"

"_it's antiseptic, it'll help. Cosimo hit you also?"_

"You're irritating

"_do you have friends?"_

"you're irritating, when I'm older, I'm leaving, friends and them, stuff em I don't need them!"

I don't need friends or anything like that who will run away after seeing my arm, i'll leave when i'm older, I don't need them, No more attatchments.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a pair of hands squeezing my face, shocked I yelled in outrage

"what the heck you doing!"

"_you don't have any energy?"_ the man asked me in what I guess was surprise...

I folded my arms and glared at the man, and then huffed as my bloody hair fell into my line of sight.

"_you sure you don't wanna come with me red?" _Mana had been with the troupe for a couple of months before he decided to leave and he has been trying for a while to get me to go with him, despite his constant attempts after our 'real' meeting I refuse to get close to him.

"Thanks but no" I responded blankly as I picked up manas bags. Mana smiled sadly at me

"_too bad I think we'd have fun together"_ he said as he also picked up one of his bags and left the room, myself in tow.

We were halfway to the train station when mana suddenly turned to me, a wide grin on his face _"you know, I just got struck with an idea"_

"oh?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow at him "did it hurt?"

mana laughed, always laughing at the smallest things I say or do.

"_No, I wonder would you like to take the name of Allen Walker?"_

I froze in my steps, i'd only recently learnt my name through the ringmaster being pestered by mana as I couldn't answer, well we'd at least found out the last name of the 'supposed' parent of mine who sold me to the circus 'Von-Ehler-Meserve' urgh was it bad to be glad to be rid of the name, if he was my parent that is.

" -Wal-ker" I tried "Allen Wal-ker, Allen, Allen Walker" I smiled at the sound of the name coming from my lips, looking up Mana was beaming at me expectantly "I, I like it"

mana laughed and we carried on walking, with mana dropping the odd hint that I should go with him.

Not ten minuites from me getting a new name I was already huffing a loud sigh, mana was having the time of his life explaining to me all i'd miss if I didn't go with, stupidly I turned around to face mana who was about to cross the road and join me and was about to tell him once again that he should stop asking, because I wasn't going with, in minuites that acted as seconds there were shouts and screams, turning I saw a large carriage hurtling towards me and I froze, in a flash of red mana had pushed me out of harms way and got hit instead,for a moment the red cleared and I could see the Vallen wrap itself around him and then it was gone his body landing a few feet away from mine.

Unmoving.

Allen was sitting by a tombstone, staring unbelieving at the two words engraved onto the stone,

Mana Walker, nothing else was written as no-one not even the circus cared about the self acclaimed seventeen year old to them, mana was nothing more than an unimportant passerby, even though he had lifted their moods and had them singing his praises when he was ~ah~ clowning about.

"_~Good Morning~"_ a voice suddenly said from infront of allen, lifting his head and eyes from the tombstone allen upon a person? In an outfit reminding him of a clowns, his skin wa dark and he had a very large smile on his face.

"_~what's wrong child?~"_

I looked at him like he was crazy, I mean, why else would I be sitting in a graveyard at a tombstone, 'oh im just sightseeing' Dumb ass.

"_~whats your name?~"_ standing up I took a better look at the guy, something about him was familiar, I put my hands in my pocket and held onto the shard of glass I keep there for emergencies

"_~how old are you child, where are your parents?~"_ he said looking around, I rolled my eyes at the ever so common question, before answering.

"I don't need any" thats when i decided it's time to leave, before he got any ideas.

I had just taken a few steps when he grabbed onto my shoulder, automatically I pulled out the shard of glass and swung it at the guy, immediately backing away and crouching into a defensive position.

The man placed his hands up in surrender.

"_~I won't harm you child, tell me, would you like me to bring back your precious~" _ the mans eyes narrowed dangerously on the tombstone _"~mana walker?~" _

what idiot goes around offerring the impossible anyway? ignorant rich people thats who, always tryna lure us into a false sense of security, and when we show an ounce of trust they betray us I aint stupid.

"_~tell me child, whats your relationship to mana, and how did he die?~"_the dubbed ignorant rich man asked

"whats it to ya, old man?" I inquired as I leant against another tomb stone.

"_~old ma-Mana is an old...aquaintance of mine if you must, as far as im aware he has no living relatives, and I have to say a child wondering by himself is worrisome.~"_

'who the hell is this guy and im quite cabpable of taking care of myself, hmph, ...that'll work.'

"wrong on both accounts mister" my statement was given a queried not so shocked but interested look asking me to elaborate "Mana said he was looking for his brother, mana died pushing me out of the way of a runaway carriage, my relationship to mana, however, is none of ya business, I can take care of myself, been doing so for the longest time an'i'll continue ta do so. With all due respect." I swept myself into a mocking bow before straightening and leaving when something told me i'd be seeing the man again soon."

"An Just For The Record!" I yelled back to the man I stopped and turned to look back at the man who'd sat upon manas grave stone, his eyes looked over at me in what I thought was curiosity "The Names Allen, Allen Walker!"

I thought I saw the mans eyes widen, but I didn't stay much longer after saying that, got to get back to the circus before they leave no?

'Gah they left without me, that creepy old coot, if it werent for him i'd have got back in time' I huffed as I slouched on the field the circus camp was supposed to be in, 'it looks like, this time i'm on my own' I pouted trying to make light of the lacking meal ticket, if one can really call gruel or scraps a meal really.

exhausted from my mad dash back to the 'nolongerhere' circus I didn't notice two people come up behind me, nor could I put up much of a fight as I was easily restrained and thrown into the back of a van, last thing I remember was someones fist landing in my face and the sound of my nose breaking.

Exorcists,

Chosen by god himself,

They exist to destroy the evil that lurks in the darkness,

An evil that brings pain and suffering to the world,

those exorcists who fail their innocence become a fallen one,

an exorcist is chosen to protect humanity,

but when humanity chooses to be inhumane...

The otherworld has many names, heaven, hell, sheol, ghenna, purgatory, Elysium, the pit, Hades, Paradise, Oblivion, Nirvana, Shangri la, the abyss, underworld, limbo, olympus, tartarus, styx, utopia, zion, dreamland, promised land, Vallen -realm of the fallen my favourite, kingdom come, Upstairs and Downstairs in his nightgown-you get the picture, whichever one you call it though, you eventually end up there, dead.

Really I couldn't care Less, as I intend to avoid IT for as long as I can after my first encounter; we humans are animals also though, so being borderline dead my insticts as an animal allowed me to ignore the feel of flames carressing my skin, and focus on those who were set on burning me for my mutinous actions, well if you got kidnapped and forced to work in a slave town wouldn't you cry out for freedom too, im friggin what 4...5, no I think im still 4 gahh for now on my birthdays on christmas, at least then I have something to help me recognise how old I am, stupid nonexistant birthdays. Anyway their shock was to my advantage clearly because I blacked out and when I reawoke the whole place was covered in flame, blood and lifeless bodies, and yes I was momentarily fastenated by it, but ya know Freedom Calls.

a week later I had stolen, listen a guys gotta eat, a loaf of bread and ducked inside a small house to escape the crowd, succesfully stumbling over a large pot and smashed a lot of potterry in the process, lets just say the owner was a little overreactive, 'cos next thing im in hospital, shes apologizing the hell to me an ive this huge friggin curse goin through my eye, that hurts like, ouch? just great.

It was by pure Unluckiness that I became an exorcist, not long after I was cursed by that bloody witch, though she was apologetic after and took me to the hospital, did the black order come banging on my door, more specifically, asshole who needs another kick in the crotch, came into my hospital wing, said the black order had been informed by the staff at the hospital about my innocence, and that he had been ordered to take me on as his apprentice,

my first lesson cross always carries a hammer to incapacitate unknowing apprentices in an effort to keep the black order from being informed on his location.

My second lesson don't bring cross meals when he has a 'guest' over, seeing your master pounding said guest into the mattress is a shade changing shocker, seriously my poor red hair is now white and constantly sticks up weird from the shock, I will forever remain a virgin.

Third lesson Poker is fun, Cheating is cool, always winning is awesome, master cross spending your earnings on booze is not, damn.

Eleven years later, A loud bashing on the door and an eccentric voice yelling 'ShortStack' pulled me out of my musings, slipping a shirt on I called out to the 'IdiotRabbit/BakaUsagi' that i'll be out in a second, before locating and placing on my gloves and heading to meet the Overly-Cheerful 'bookman apprentice' with an everglaring 'IdiotKanda/BaKanda' whose eyes once again seemed to look to deep into me, almost Knowingly, if it wasn't for him i'd be able to live my 'lie' quite comfortably without anyone doubting me to be anything but a 'innocent perfect gentleman' who couldn't hurt a fly, and 'overly Self Sacrificing' ah that yeah, I get scolded quite a lot for it, bear in mind I wish to avoid death, and as such I wouldn't do anything without good reason, or without ulterior motive that is.

For Example: an akuma ordered to explode, its soul would be lost, my curse would hurt me for it, and when my scar hurts, I mean it in Every sense of the word, complete and utter agony, and sometimes when my curse hurts, the eye it runs through cries blood.

BLOOD!

As if I don't have enough things to deal with.

Making it to Komui's office without much of an incident, 'as long as you consider kanda pointing Mugen at Lavi, and telling him to not call him by his first name, an everyday, becoming dull, experience' to which I just sighed and walked right on without them, not really in the mood for playing peacemaker or irritated rival today.

I leaned against the wall of the office, my face devoid of all emotion and waited for the other two to either sit down or shut up, preferrably both so we could get our fucking mission and go.


	4. VallenBlood (Vallen Re-write)

Darkness in Memory

The otherworld has many names, heaven, hell, sheol, ghenna, purgatory, Elysium, the pit, Hades, Paradise, Oblivion, Nirvana, Shangri la, the abyss, underworld, limbo, olympus, tartarus, styx, utopia, zion, dreamland, promised land, kingdom come, Upstairs and Downstairs in his nightgown-you get the picture, whichever one you call it though, you eventually end up there, dead.

Personally I couldn't care Less, as I intend to avoid IT for as long as I can after my first encounter; we humans are animals also though, so being borderline dead my insticts as an animal allowed me to ignore the feel of flames carressing my skin, and focus on those who were set on burning me for so called 'witchcraft' it was then I realised that the people of Ehler, my relatives, neighbours, and the rest of the townsfolk of this small town, despite being said to be blessed by god, were not as pure as they made out; before my parents hid me because of my arm having a green cross within it, but since they died... well, that brings us to being tied to a wooden pole and set on fire, and it angered the animal in me. What I didn't expect to happen was for myself to be momentarily kicked out of my body as it, being my body released itself from the ropes rolled on the ground, putting out the flames and then...i'm not really sure, don't quite recall, but I awoke back in my body? with the whole town lit in a red glow, I soon realised the town had been died the color of blood, and was currently burning around me, so I did what any sane person would do, I bolted.

Eleven years later and the color of blood is something I have to deal with on a regular basis, afterall how many people survive a fire unscathed mentally, or physically for that matter, not many, and I certainly didn't my arm being a disfigured mesh of blood red scaly veins twisting and then seeming to suck themselves into the large glowing sickly green cross on the back of my fist, which I now know to be called Innocence, which is only given to Exorcists.

Exorcists, The ones chosen by the gods, they exist to hunt those covered in darkness, what a load of bullshit

A loud bashing on the door and an eccentric voice yelling 'ShortStack' pulled me out of my musings, slipping a shirt on I called out to the 'IdiotRabbit/BakaUsagi' that i'll be out in a second, before locating and placing on my gloves and heading to meet the Overly-Cheerful 'bookman apprentice' with an everglaring 'IdiotKanda/BaKanda' whose eyes once again seemed to look to deep into me, almost Knowingly, if it wasn't for him i'd be able to live my 'lie' quite comfortably without anyone doubting me to be anything but a 'innocent perfect gentleman' who couldn't hurt a fly, and 'overly Self Sacrificing' ah that yeah, I get scolded quite a lot for it, bear in mind I wish to avoid death, and as such I wouldn't do anything without good reason, or without ulterior motive that is.

For Example: an akuma ordered to explode, its soul would be lost, my curse would hurt me for it, and when my scar hurts, I mean it in Every sense of the word, complete and utter agony, and sometimes when my curse hurts the eye it runs through cries blood.

BLOOD!

As if I don't have enough things to deal with.

Making it to Komui's office without much of an incident, 'as long as you consider kanda pointing Mugen at Lavi, and telling him to not call him by his first name, an everyday, becoming dull, experience' to which I just sighed and walked right on without them, not really in the mood for playing peacemaker or irritated rival today.

I leaned against the wall of the office, my face devoid of all emotion and waited for the other two to either sit down or shut up, preferrably both so we could get our fucking mission and go.

So kanda got a different mission to us, lucky him, but that means im alone with the overly cheerful but very observant Lavi, J.O.Y

"-don'tcha think beansprout?"


End file.
